These words
by Unubium
Summary: La teniente Hawkeye tiene pensamientos sobre su amado coronel, pero una misiva hara que cambie su amor por odio. Royai ... ¿ONESHOT? eso lo deciden uds.


These words 

Otra ves una de tus tantas citas con modelos de telenovelas, esa mujeres fáciles buscan tu dinero o una simple noche de placer, yo no se que les ves. Bueno, seguro que lo único que buscas es placer momentáneo al tenerlas en tus brazos en la calle o en tu cama gimiendo de placer salvaje. Sigo sin entender el porque no tienes una relación más calmada por no decir normal ¿La mujer esa te tiene loco verdad? Se te enota en la cara, seguro quiere ir a bailar y tu estás demasiado ocupado conmigo trabajando.

Esa cara otra vez¿Quieres ir con ella verdad? Si debe serlo porque veo ese rostro que he aprendido a amar se está deformando en un gesto de aburrimiento mientras me miras suplicándome dejarte ir. Lo siento, queridísimo coronel, te quedaras trabajando. Ya aprendí a lidiar con tus caritas de borrego degollado y está vez no me vas a convencer.

Y sigues mirándome así. Levanto una ceja y sonrío, no Roy, he dicho que no y me obedecerás por las buenas o por las malas. Ah… ¿Así que quieres por las malas? Muy bien un par de balas no te irían mal. Así me gusta Roy quistecito con el lapicero en la mano trabajando. Sonrío de nuevo y suelto una risita, me encanta controlarte y lo sabes…inconcientemente pero lo sabes, de todas tus mujeres, yo soy la más difícil de convencer, por eso a mí si me tomas en serio. De no serlo no serías coronel. Lo siento Roy, sé que parte de que estés donde estás es también tu sudor y sufrimiento, pero también de nosotros, tus subordinados y yo. Si yo, porque ya no solo soy tu subordinada, soy algo más.

Ayuda para controlarte, mi amadísimo coronel, la tengo siempre conmigo en el caso que mis palabras o mi mirada no sirvan, unas cosas de acero listas siempre para asustar y se llaman armas de fuego. Curioso, también fuego. Acabo de terminar los informes para que los firmes y te miró burlonamente, J aja, gané de nuevo, te voy ganando desde que empezaste a firmar papeles. Caray hombre, solo es firmar, ni que fuera redactar un ensayo ni nada por el estilo. Eres un vago pero un vago buenísimo (física y psicológicamente) Un día de estos voy a obligarte a hacer mi trabajo, a ver si te quejas de solo firmar.

Inspiración para controlarte ya me está faltando, las armas son buenas pero últimamente puedes escapar de ellas, así que tengo que encontrar otro. Acabo de disparar otra vez pero tú no reaccionas, me preocupa. Aun quieres ir con ella, miró el reloj, esperando encontrar en la hora un apoyo para retenerte aquí conmigo a salvo, no con esas mujeres tan peligrosas. Demonios, la hora de salida y los papeles terminados. Rayos, no me queda otra que dejarte ir ¿Por qué diablos eres tan difícil Roy Mustang¿Acaso no soy nada comparado con las despampanantes mujeres de las que estás rodeado? Que tonta soy, claro que esa es la razón, seguro aquella mujer es una exuberante rubia, una excitante morena, una atrevida pelirroja o una tímida castaña.

No entiendo como no lo vi antes, pero ahora lo único que sé es que nunca estaré contigo y la verdad ya hasta me enoja, pero te olvidaré, si solo te fijas en esas por mero placer, no vales la pena.

* * *

Otro día y una nueva llamada de teléfono, seguro otra de tus admiradoras ya para nada secretas, j aja ja, vaya que te ves ridículo tratando de apaciguar al incendio que está al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Caray Roy, honestamente te falta un cursi práctico para conseguir mujeres no niñas histéricas, yo podría ayudarte pero no me dejas, así que lo siento mucho, tú a tu vida y yo a la mía. No soy una masoquista como tú que le encanta soportar a las niñas luego de la noche apasionada que tuvieron. Sin embargo me gustaría ser una de esas niñas, para disfrutar de ti, en un restaurante, en la ópera, en el teatro, en tu apartamento, en tu cama. Curioso, las dos partes del amor. Es lo que siento y lo que soy.

Ahora intento concentrarme en olvidarte y siendo honesta conmigo misma no me costará aun así necesito, otra vez, la inspiración que me hizo amarte para olvidarte, no supiste aprovecharme a pesar de mis indirectas así que tu te lo perdiste Mustang, y cuando te des cuenta que perdiste mi corazón lo lamentarás y yo no estaré ahí otra vez.

Otra vez no, no se me ocurre nada, para variar yo ya terminé antes que tú, y usó mi tiempo libre…que será una hora… en pensar como te olvidaré, donde y con quien. Ah…no tengo idea…me siento tan…extraña, necesito ayuda y urgente. Particularmente la necesito de alguien en quien confíe…no otra ves…que puedes hacer lo que quieras Roy, es el almuerzo y no puedo detenerte, llámalas si te sientes más tranquilo así ok hazlo. Ruega que en verdad te amen como yo lo hago porque esas no te aman solo están obsesionadas contigo hasta que aparezca otro sex simbol. Otro sex simbol….nah esos hombre, como por ejemplo Roy Mustang, no cambian porque creen que las tienen a todas bajo sus pies.

NO es fácil… ¿Por qué no es fácil? Porque te metiste en mi piel con un simple rose, porque me encantaste al ilusionarme, patrañas y más patrañas, es todo lo que sabes decir, no tomas en serio a ninguna y la verdad no me sorprendería que por una de tus aventuras cayeras desde la cima donde, los chicos y yo te llevamos. Roy ¿Por qué será que eres tan idiota¿Qué no ves que solo juegan contigo para sacarte dinero? Tu las llamas, hace tiempo que ellas no te llaman a ti, osea…no hay interés y suplicas una cita… ¿Por qué a ver¿Tú suplicas¿Cómo¿Pidiendo salir con ellas? Tú no eres el Roy Mustang que conocí, no se quien eres tú… Maldito… ¡Dime dónde está el Roy Mustang que yo amo! Quise gritarle mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Tengo que sacarte de ese estupido estado, cielo, no puedo permitir que mi coronel Roy Mustang caiga tan bajo. Ya encontraré la forma, yo me enamoré de ti…entonces haré que tú te enamores de mí.

Genial… ¿Cómo haré eso?

* * *

Tercer día del mismo masoquismo, ayer llegué a casa con el cerebro molido, no tenía ganas de pensar, solo de dormir y tener la mente fresca para mañana. A ver si se me ocurre algo, mmm, pues…la clásica es dar metáforas o consejos antiguos…esos que llegan al alma…pero… ¿Cómo llegar al alma si no tengo la menor idea de por qué te rebajas a tanto? Tengo que encontrar la magia de hacerte reaccionar y pronto antes que termines peor de lo que estás…de acuerdo eso si es grave ¿Tú acordando fechas con tal que una acepte salir contigo? Eso no puedo creerlo a pesar de que lo oigo, es que tu no puedes estar diciéndole que no hay ningún problema que para ella tu agenda esta libre. Definitivamente no. Roy…estás acabando con tú cordura¿Qué rayos te pasa? Primero dejas que Haruko te humille públicamente y ahora te rebajas a las modelos esas. Coronel¿Qué puedo hacer yo para que dejes de maltratarte así? Has colgado sin éxito, seguro que te ha rechazado.

-Teniente Hawkeye, un paquete.

-Gracias Havoc.

Un paquete para mí, otra vez, me tienen harta ¿Y ahora que nueva estupidez será?

Abro la caja y adentro hay otra caja, el gracioso pagará caro, la saco y la abro.

Wow.

Eran unos pendientes y un collar de oro a juego con un dije de rubíes, eso debió estar increíblemente caro¿Quién quisiera mandarme eso? Veo que hay una nota al lado y la sacó, tal vez descubra a mi admirador secreto.

Oh no otra vez.

_Riza:_

_Espero que aceptes mis disculpas por haberte gritado la vez pasada, te ruego que me entiendas que estoy muy estresado por el perdedor de superior que tienes, pero no te preocupes ya me encargaré de él y tu volverás a mí. Siento tus labios bajo los míos al escribir esta pequeña carta. Querida eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y pronto serás mía. _

_Frank. _

Este hombre está locamente obsesionado conmigo ¿Suya? Seguro fumo lo que fuma Havoc para no deprimirse cuando alguna chica no lo acepta ¿Perdedor? MI Roy no es ningún perdedor ¿Mis labios BAJO los suyos? Lo que tendrá bajo suyo es mi arma.

Oh demonios, solo para empeorar las cosas¿Roy que haces husmeando lo que no te importa¿Acaso no ves que este…abomínate regalo es para amargarme la vida y no la tuya con lo mal que estás? Me miras como si te hubiera traicionado, pero por favor créeme, yo nunca estaría con Archer…cuando prometí amarte solo a ti.

-Así que, tenemos una traidora en la brigada…

-Coronel…no irá a creer…

-¿Creer¿Qué eres una traidora¿Qué todos confiamos en ti y yo en especial?

-¡Coronel¡No lo he traicionado y no tengo la menor idea del porqué de esta misiva!

Mis compañeros me observaron por largo rato, como si trataran de olvidar lo que estaba pasando. Salieron, esa discusión era entre Roy y yo. Es lo mejor, no quiero que escuchen mis gritos tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Roy que de por sí será muy difícil, vi dolor en sus ojos, tampoco me creen, que hacer que hacer…

-No la quiero en mi brigada.

-Coronel… ¿Duda de mi palabra?

Estaba enojada, de no ser por mi autocontrol te hubiera matado, dudas de mí, lo peor que puedes haberme hecho.

-Tengo motivos para dudar de tu palabra, dile a Archer cuando lo veas que se ha llevado lo mejor de mí, mis recuerdos y mi vida contigo, lárgate Hawkeye. Ve donde tu maldito amante y no aparezcas otra ves por aquí

-¡¿A…amante?!

-¡LARGATE­¡VETE DE MI VIDA Y NO APARESCAS!

Me enoje y te odie en ese momento pero también me sentía destrozada, el amor que una vez te profesé con mis actos eran despreciados de esa forma tan cruel tuya, Roy…estás lastimándome.

-¡NO ENTIENDO SU PROBLEMA CORONEL¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE YO ESTOY TAN SORPRENDIDA COMO USTED!

-¿Sorprendida? Seguro están feliz, dentro de pronto, Haruko encontrará la forma de darme de baja para acabar con el sueño que mi brigada persiguió por mucho tiempo, seguro se entiende bien con Haruko, dígame Hawkeye ¿Él también le mandara un regalito como estos?

-Mira Roy…

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE¡SERÉ UN PERDEDOR PERO SIGO SIENDO TU SUPERIOR¡LARGATE!

Volteó la cara con el pecho encogido, quieres que me vaya, no escucharas mis razones. Bien me iré y todo será culpa tuya.

-Antes que nada, Mustang, no tengo la menor idea de la dichosa misiva, y déjame decirte que jamás ¿¡Oíste¡Jamás! Te he traicionado, y lo que has hecho solo sirvió para eliminar todo lo que vivimos.

-Cierto, pero al eliminar lo que compartimos también eliminaré el amor que te tenía, tu sola te apartaste de mí.

No es cierto… ¿Tú …me amabas?

-No es posible…

-¿No lo es? Pues déjame decirte que me enamore de ti, de la persona honesta que eras y la desesperación de no tenerte en mis brazos era tal que necesitaba salir con otras para creer que lo hacía contigo ¡TODO LO QUE HIZE FUE POR LOS DOS Y TU ASÍ ME LO PAGAS!

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMABA¡CONTENTO¡YO TE AMABA Y AUN TE SIGO AMANDO PERO LO QUE HAS HECHO…HA DESTRUIDO EL AMOR QUE TE TENÍA¡TE ODIO ROY!... y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo…

Y me fui, sin importarme que todos me hubieran escuchado, agarré mi bolso y salí de la oficina…no quería verte, lo único que sentía por ti en ese momento…era odio…

* * *

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA X3

les gusto el cap??' lindo x3.

que me dicen? oneshot o no????

reviews por favor ñ.n

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


End file.
